What are We?
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [YunJae] [Ficlet]/Sepenggal perasaan Kim Jaejoong untuk seorang Jung Yunho./Sebenarnya... kita ini apa?/Boy's Love.


"_What are We?"_

[POETRY FICLET]

_about:_

_**Kim Jaejoong **__to__** Jung Yunho**_

..

_**Disclaimer: **_

"_What are We" belongs to As One, Bumkey, Composer, and Management. Semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. _

_**Warning: **_

_Based of song by As one feat. Bumkey; "Uri Museun Sa-i-ya"/"What are We". __Poetry__. __IT IS ALL ABOUT JAEJOONG'S SIDE__.____Boy's Love.____No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

[[]]

**. .**

Sebenarnya apa, ketika kita bertanya pada satu sama lain tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Lalu kaukatakan padaku untuk menonton sebuah film, aku menyetujuinya; dan kita pergi bersama.

Ketika kita berjalan beriringan di atas trotoar jalan, di musim dingin dengan salju putih berguguran. Kau raih tanganku dan kita saling berpegangan. Ini menyenangkan, tapi tak ada arti lebih setelah kemudian kau melepaskan tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa kita harus berlari lebih cepat agar tak semakin kedinginan. Seharusnya, seharusnya kau tetap menautkan tangan kita... agar aku bisa berlari mengimbangimu. Seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa, ketika kita mengambil gelas itu bersama, menuangkan isi botol _Soju_ ke dalamnya; kita minum berdua, lalu mabuk bersama. Bahkan ketika tidak sadar bahwa kita saling bergantung pada satu sama lain. Menurutmu, itu apa?

Kita... kita ini apa?

_Aku bingung._

Ketika aku melihatmu, memandang wajahmu, bahkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di setiap hariku. Entahlah, aku masih merasakannya. Sesuatu yang sama; yang selalu membuatku berdebar dan berdegum. Ketika kedua manikmu balas menatap padaku, kutemukan bahwa diriku terhanyut ke dalam pekatmu. Kau menarikku jauh ke dalam. Rasanya tidak sabar, aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Tolong, tolong tunjukkan padaku, apakah hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini? Tolong katakan padaku, bahwa tidak hanya aku.

_Aku... mencintaimu_. Akan tetapi, dibandingan dengan kata-kata cinta, aku lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan padamu tentang sesuatu yang lebih berharga; _hatiku_.

Mengapa kau tak jua mengerti? Apakah hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli? Tolong, jangan kacaukan aku jauh lebih dari ini. Ini tidak baik. Padahal aku selalu berdiri tepat di sampingmu, tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu. Mengapa? Mengapa kau masih jua gugup padaku? Apakah kau benar tidak mengerti? Tolong, jangan gugup seperti itu.

Kau mengeluhkan banyak hal padaku; mengatakan _ini_ dan _itu_. Sebenarnya, apa yang kautakutkan? Apa yang membuatmu resah? Tolong, katakan dengan lebih jelas agar aku bisa mengertimu lebih baik. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku, dan aku akan memberikan pelukan yang paling hangat untukmu; _apabila_ kau memang mengizinkanku.

Jika kau membutuhkan waktu, sedikit khawatir dan ragu apakah kita bisa melakukan ini atau tidak sama sekali. Katakan padaku, bisakah membiarkanku untuk meraihmu dengan perlahan? Aku tidak akan menyesal jika memang harus melakukan dengan lebih lama. Karena aku akan tetap menjadi yang satu-satunya untukmu.

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau juga terlalu banyak mempertimbangkan. Mungkin aku terjebak, dan kau membuat perangkap. Tapi tak mengapa, kita melakukannya bersama-sama; ini pasti akan mudah dan akan semakin lancar. Aku tak akan kehilanganmu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari semua itu; _mungkin._

Tapi tetap saja, apa yang menjadi kita sekarang; sebenarnya apa hubungan kita? Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Kita banyak bergantung pada satu sama lain, membuat rencana, menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua, dan kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi... hubungan kita ini apa?

Kau hanya memberi senyuman saat aku memberikanmu hatiku. Kau hanya memberiku pelukan saat aku menunjukkan niatku. Tapi kau membalas kata-kata cintaku dengan yang sama manisnya hingga aku membeku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan hatimu? Mengapa hanya kata-kata itu yang kauberikan padaku? Apakah kau tak mau memberi ruang untukku? Bisakah aku memohon padamu untuk tidak menghancurkan hatiku? Ini membuatku kecewa, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa diharapkan.

Kau mengulur waktu, dan aku berharap untuk menariknya lebih banyak. Kaulemparkan cinta, dan aku berusaha memenjarakannya. _Ini tidak benar._ Apakah harus seperti ini? Apakah kita memang tidak bisa _lebih_ dari sekedar _bersama_? Padahal kita saling mencintai, tapi mengapa harus sesulit ini?

Tolong, jangan buat ini semakin tidak berarti, jika memang kita saling mencintai.

.

.

.

_[fin]_

.

.

_Sign,_

_**Zhie Hikaru**_


End file.
